El reflejo de lo que somos
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al animes: Maid Sama de Hiro Fujiwara [Resumen] Una princesita lucha una batalla de la que cual quizás no salga con vida, un "duende pervertido" que la salva y una historia entre ellos. Porque quizás nuestros sueños y deseos sean sólo el reflejo de lo que somos.


**El reflejo de lo que somos**

Ramas, raíces salidas de los árboles, una oscuridad que helaba los huesos y en medio de todo ello sólo se escuchaban unas rápidas pisadas acompañadas de unos incontables lloriqueos.

Tenía sólo 6 años pero era perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar: su padre, el rey, había desertado. Él había sido siempre su mejor amigo y no sólo el rey de todo un pueblo; quien ahora se había ido dejando sólo una fría y absurda nota. La reina se encontraba llorando y su hija más pequeña era sólo una bebé, incapaz de darse cuenta de nada. El reino era un caos, consejeros corriendo de un lado al otro, revisando leyes y tratados para averiguar qué hacer... como seguir. Y nadie se fijaban en la otra pequeña, en la princesa a quien sólo le importaba que ese era el día en que perdió a su mejor amigo.

Yo era esa niña. Una pequeña de sólo 9 años, quien orgullosa huyó al bosque para que por fin lejos de todo y todos poder desahogarse.

Sin embargo, no conté con que me internaría en el "_Niggre_". El bosque maldito, habitado por una gran cantidad de diablillos, unas criaturas pequeñas de color negro y olor a azufre; los diablillos engatusan a la gente para hacer su voluntad. Además, se decía que tenían un gran poder dentro.

—Princesita, ¿acaso estás pérdida? —murmuraba uno a mis espaldas.

—Vamos, princesita, conocemos un lugar que te encantará —decía otra voz mientras se reía

—Confía en nosotros —Comencé a correr—. Nada te pasará...

—¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz! —grite mientras seguía corriendo.

Tropecé y con lágrimas en mi rostro rogué porque mi padre este conmigo y me salvara como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

—¡Humana! —exclamó una voz cerca a mí. Levante la vista y me sorprendí con lo que vi. Era un niño rubio con unas extrañas orejas puntiagudas.

—¡¿Un duende?! —exclamé.

—¡Vamos rápido! Y no digas tonterías —Señaló con su pequeña mano a los diablillos que se nos acercaban. Me levanté y tomé su mano que estaba tendida hacía mi. Ambos corrimos con todo lo que podíamos hasta que de un momento a otro él se detuvo y pude ver a unos adultos de túnicas verdes con negro, de orejas puntiagudas y arcos en las manos.

—Váyanse de acá diablillos —exclamó uno de ellos—, este ya es nuestro territorio.

—Sí... mi gran y poderoso señor elfo —exclamo él diablo con esa voz y risa sarcástica que lo caracterizaba—, pero usted también recuerde que ellos pasaron nuestro territorio.

—¡¿Osas desafiar al Señor Elfo de Nurielí?! —exclamo uno de los elfos más robustos del lugar

—No... —dijo el diablo mientras una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su deforme boca—, pero ustedes no serán fuertes por siempre...

—Y ahí será nuestro turno de amenazar —dijo otro diablo mientras se esfumaban dejando un profundo olor a azufre.

Entonces observé mejor a los **elfos** del lugar y pude notar que quién primero habló llevaba también una extraña corona de plata en la cabeza; éste se acercaba a nosotros.

—Padre... —exclamó el niño a mi lado. PUM. El elfo le había dado un puñete en la mejilla... a su propio hijo.

—¡Te dije que no salgas de nuestros dominios! —exclamó el "Señor Elfo"—. Siempre serás un bastardo que no merece nuestras costumbres y te prohíbo que vuelvas a desobedecerme. ¡Lía! Llévate a la niña humana fuera del bosque. Los demás, ¡vámonos!

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no pude hacer nada y los elfos comenzaban a alejarse. Me centre en el niño que había salvado mi vida y antes de alejarse pude ver como volteaba a verme. Sus ojos eran tan azules y su cabello tan rubio como nunca antes haya visto. Además, su sonrisa sólo me decía que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con los elfos. Lía me llevó de nuevo al castillo y en el camino me contaba como el niño no era el verdadero hijo del Señor Elfo sino que la princesa elfina, hermana del actual rey, se fugo con un humano y después lo trajo a él... a Usui.

Ya en el castillo la vida siguió. Mi madre tomo un mandato provisional mientras yo crecía y era instruida en toda clase de materias para gobernar. Los días pasaron entre clases físicas y otras intelectuales porque como reina yo debía instruir mi cuerpo y mi mente. Luego accedí al trono, justo en el momento de crisis que se vivía en todo el territorio. Se decía que los hombres de _Liurs_, el territorio ubicado debajo nuestro, el cual también colindaba con el _Niggre_, se habían aliado a los diablillos y a su lado estaban creando unos terribles monstruos, con los que construían un ejército. Los llamaban oriarcos; estos seres con apariencia humanoide y cara atigrada tenían una piel oscura y dura como roca además que blandían una pesadas hachas.

Nuestros hombres también se comenzaron a preparar y las armas a fabricar. Muchos exploraron la **tierra** de los Magie; en donde muchos hechiceros y brujas vivían, así como creaturas jamás antes vistas por estas zonas. La batalla pronto empezaría. En la noche de luna llena me encaminé junto a _Las_ _Mondie_, las doncellas consagradas a la luna, hacía lo profundo del _Niggre_; el cual sin los diablillos se convertía en el lugar perfecto para implorar a los dioses. Llegamos hasta el lago y bajo la luna llena me introduje en él. _Las Mondie_ cantaban e imploraban plegarias hacía nuestros dioses. Yo oraba, porque todo salga bien, porque nuestro pueblo no sufra.

Las doncellas al acabar su cántico abandonaron el lugar para dejar que reflexionara sola.

—Vaya vaya, si es la princesita —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Sorprendida, me levanté un poco del lago y voltié.

—¡El duende! —Mi vista pasó de sus orejas a su rostro y pude percibir su sonrojo alumbrado por la Luna. Entonces, dándome cuenta de mi desnudez me sumergí, de nuevo, en el agua—. ¡Kyaaa! ¡Duende pervertido!

—¡Te dije que no soy un duende! Princesita... —Él se volteó— aprovecha en salir princesita, que no quiero ver ese cuerpo tan feo que tienes.

Duende atrevido pensé y rápidamente salí del lago. Me puse mis ropas; las cuales ahora las sentía más transparentes de lo que en verdad eran. Me acerqué a él justo en el momento que él giraba a verme. De verdad que había crecido mucho, ahora era más alto que yo y tenía un cuerpo... que ni sus ropas podían ocultar. Además, en sus cabellos llevaba esa extraña corona elfica. Él se dió cuenta entonces sus ojos se nublaron y su expresión alegre cambió.

—Ahora yo soy el Señor Elfo... —dijo seriamente y sin querer decir más—. Es lo único que importa.

—Y yo soy la reina —dije a su vez.

—Vaya vaya, quién pensaría que la niña que lloraba mientras era perseguida por diablillos se convertiría en reina —Su expresión había cambiado, ahora me observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos.

Nos quedamos conversando por horas, parecía que el mundo no avanzaba cuando estaba con él y en sólo unos minutos se convirtió en la persona en las que más confiaba. Me contó cómo se tuvo que enfrentar a su "padre" y tras ello se convirtió en el Señor Elfo. Yo le contaba de las guerras que se avecinaban, que quizás nuestro pueblo no conseguiría seguir adelante y yo no dudaba de dar mi vida por cada habitante de mi reino.

—Misaki —Él me observaba seriamente—, yo te protegeré.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! Tú tienes tu propio pueblo que proteger... además, yo puedo cuidarme sola —ya no era esa princesita qué huyó cuando todo estaba mal pensé internamente.

—No —Él se levantó, me miró con decisión—. Yo te protegeré —Entonces Usui comenzó a alejarse hacia él bosque y yo también me fui de regreso al castillo.

Al día siguiente todo ya estaba preparado. Él ejército listo y yo delante de él cabalgando mi fiel corcel negro _Zunder_. Entonces todo se fue oscureciendo y esas extrañas criaturas llamadas oriarcos llegaron.

La batalla empezó.

Golpes iban y venían, nuestro pueblo guerrero empuñaba en sus manos nuestras fieras espadas pero él enemigo tenía de su lado seres sobre naturales. Ellos iban acompañados por _oriarcos_, _diablillos_ y unos cuántos _tigrarios_, unos hombres con rasgos felinos muy letales.

La batalla estaba decidida desde antes de empezar, perderíamos... pero no me rendiría sin luchar. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado; mi puño, aunque levantado contra el enemigo, con las justas se sostenía y mi fiel _ Zunder _tenía una pata y el costado lastimado.

Un oriarco se acercaba a mí. Había llegado mi hora, lo sabía. Su hacha logró romper la barrera de mi escudo y dañar mi brazo, el próximo golpe sería el definitivo pero no cerré los ojos, quería ver hasta el último instante que me quedara con vida.

Una cabellera rubia, una capa y una espada brillante fue lo siguiente que vi.

—Princesita, este no será tu último día... —Usui me dirigió una sonrisa—. Todavía tienes que estar muchos al lado mío —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él acabó con el oriarco y mientras me levantaba pude ver como varios elfos y ninfas de los bosques se unían a nuestra lucha. Mis hombres gritaron más animados por la batalla y el enemigo se vio obligado a huir.

Usui me llevó al castillo dónde me curaron. Todos los elfos y ninfas fueron invitados a ir con nosotros. Él pueblo jubiloso nos recibió con canticos y bellos estandartes, así como abundante comida. Habíamos ganado nuestra primera batalla... pero todavía quedaban muchas más.

Los días continuaron. Se estableció una alianza entre nuestras 3 razas pero nos llegaban rumores que el enemigo también se preparaba. Una batalla aún más grande se venía. Pero nosotros también nos alistábamos, por fin aquellos que se habían ido volvieron con buenas noticias. Llegaron hechiceros montados en oscuros pegasos para luchar a nuestro lado. Esta vez ganaríamos y acabaríamos con el líder de los Liurs, quien amenazaba nuestro territorio y nuestra paz.

El día anterior a la batalla los elfos realizaron la ceremonia de la _Gottïn_ en lo profundo del _Niggre_. En ella su líder bebía de una **copa **de cristal, con extrañas formas talladas formas élficas así como el nombre del Señor Elfo, un líquido producido por una extraña planta que sólo crece una vez cada 5 años, era su planta sagrada. Usui me había invitado con ellos pues en el ritual pedirían a sus dioses por la batalla así que con mi tela más fina me encamine hacia el lugar. Todos los elfos entonaban unos bellos e incomprensibles canticos, mientras otros danzaban mirando a la Luna. Usui estaba en el centro y en cuanto me vio sonrió y con un gesto me invitó a ir donde él. Me acerqué. Entonces, la extraña copa de cristal le fue entregada. Él bebió de su contenido y volteó a verme.

—Misaki, bebe tú también —Extendió la copa hacia mí.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero es su tradición... de tú pueblo —exclame, pues que me diera de beber podría representar lo unidos que estamos.

—Vamos, deja de renegar y bebe... por nosotros, por nuestro triunfo... —Me dirigió una mirada seria—. Por nuestro futuro —Yo dudando la tomé y observé que está tenía dos iniciales, las nuestras: "U.Y.M".

Luego de eso la ceremonia continuó y por Usui me enteré el significado de este rito. El beber de la planta era como beber la tierra y frutos que mancharemos por la batalla y pedir porque esta nos acoja como sus hijos para en un futuro poder volver a nacer de ella. Las palabras de Usui me sorprendieron pues me demostraron los mucho que deseaba que esté a su lado, ahora y en el futuro. Así que al terminar la ceremonia y mientras él me acompañaba a mi habitación deje de dudar de lo que iba a hacer.

Yo iba caminando con la cabeza agachada mientras pensaba como decirle aquello, nunca fui de muchas palabras y temía mostrar lo que sentía. Él sólo caminaba a mi lado como sintiendo mi duda y nerviosismo. Entonces me detuve. Ya no lo aguantaba más.

—Duende... —Él me miró dispuesto a replicar por el hecho de llamarlo así. Pero antes de hacerlo me acerqué a él y lo bese. Luego de un profundo beso donde ambos lo que sentíamos nos separamos y miramos fijamente. Entonces, él me tomó de la mano y girándose de vuelta salimos del castillo y nos internamos en lo profundo del bosque. Yo acababa de decirle o, bueno, expresarle lo que sentía y estaba nerviosa mientras él no decía nada— ¿A dónde me llevas? Acaso... ¿no entiendes lo que siento por tí?

—Mi princesita, pronto lo entenderás —Llegamos hasta el lago, ese donde nos encontramos después de mucho tiempo y recién frente a este nos detuvimos. Era noche de luna llena—. Se dice que cuando un elfo encuentra a su compañera de toda la vida y comparte un baño sagrado bajo la luna llena una estrella nueva nace en el firmamento. Bajo ella ambos quedan unidos por siempre.

Y así fue. Nos desnudamos y entramos en el lago, esta vez no tenía vergüenza. Era como si estuviera hipnotizada por la magia de la luna. Ambos brillamos y observamos una nueva estrella nacer como bendiciendo nuestro amor, para que este renazca junto a nosotros siempre.

Al día siguiente él y yo nos encontrábamos codo con codo en el campo de batalla. Yo lo protegía y él me protegía. Estábamos completamente sincronizados y era como si cada golpe que él recibía yo también lo sintiera. Quizás fuese esa mágica unión elfica. Todos peleaban ferozmente. El enemigo esta vez logró traer dragones que nuestros magos sobre los lomos de los pegasos enfrentaban ferozmente.

Choques de espadas, lanzas, flechas contando el viento, conjuros, gruñidos y golpes era todo lo q se escuchaba en ese vasto campo de batalla. Los diablillos caían, así como algunos oriarcos pero nuestros hombres, los elfos y también las ninfas lo hacían. Esto no podía seguir así o todos terminaríamos muertos, tanto ellos como nosotros.

Tenemos que derrotar al líder enemigo, es la única forma pensé.

Vamos Misaki, ¡está por allá! pensó Usui y yo sin saber cómo lo escuche y antes de lograr emitir una pregunta él respondió.

—Otra cosa elfica —Me miró—, lo siento por no decirte...

—Ya no importa... —Giré mi vista hacia donde se encontraba el líder enemigo.

—¡Sí!

Ambos corrimos acercándonos al enemigo y embistiéndolo. Mi espada iba y venía al lado de la de Usui mientras luchábamos contra el jefe de los _Liurs_. Él era un hombre alto y robusto que atacaba como un mastodonte pero no era tan rápido ni coordinado como nosotros. Rápidamente logramos acorralarlo y desarmarlo.

El enemigo se rindió al ver a sus líder preso.

Estábamos en el centro de la batalla cuando el hombre comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente. Volteó a ver a uno de los diablillos en jefe y este asintió con una sonrisa.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Una energía con olor a azufre comenzó a rodeado al diablillo.

—Misaki, yo te volveré a encontrar —dijo Usui mientras me cubría. No entendía qué pasaba. Luego sólo una explosión acabo con todo el lugar.

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa sé despertó de golpe. Había sentido esa explosión tan real como si en verdad hubiese estado ahí. Pero no era así. Estaba ella en su cama. Había sido un sueño, se quiso convencer. Pero todo había sido tan real. No podía ser sólo un sueño. Entonces volvió a pensar en el sueño. A recordar toda esa vida, desde que era una niña...Usui pensó, recordando a ese elfo. El solo recordarlo la hacía sonrojar.

No podía ser sólo un sueño, pensó por última vez antes de levantarse. Hoy empezaba un nuevo año en la preparatoria Seika. Otro año para cuidar de todas esas chicas que vivían atemorizadas por los hombres. No podía dejar que un tonto sueño la distrajeran de su labor como Kaichou. Así que salió de su cama lista para un nuevo día. Sin embargo, antes de salir de su casa no pudo evitar pensar, de nuevo en ese sueño. No podía no ser real, se dijo por última vez.

* * *

En un lugar cercano, Usui Takumi se encontraba viendo fijamente una extraña copa de cristal que acababa de sacar ayer de aquella caja que trajo la mudanza. Al decidir entrar a una preparatoria normal y dejar por fin aquella mansión que había sido su prisión por años, no dudo de empacar aquella copa que siempre había pertenecido a sus ancestros; aquella copa que con sólo mirarla sentía que pertenecía a otro mundo, a otra época. Porque eso era, él no sentía que pertenecía a ese sitio, a esas personas. No cuando cada vez que miraba esa copa con las iniciales "U.Y.M" en ella sentía que había alguien muy importante a quien debía encontrar y proteger, alguien que quizás estaba muy cerca.

.

_Porque muchas veces los sueños y los deseos son sólo el reflejo de aquello que en verdad somos._


End file.
